Freezing: The Ice King
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: This is a 'what if' story based off of OVA 6, and off the anime, so as to avoid spoilers for everyone. :) Please let me know if this is an idea worth investing on, and what you would like to see from this story! Fluffy romance, citrusy goodness or action-filled? Please let me know in a review! :) (Rated T for now) (Rating and genre may change)


**A/N: Hey all! This is just a 'what if' story based off OVA 6 of Freezing! It's my first Freezing fanfic, and it's based mostly off of the anime, to avoid any spoilers. Please let me know if this is an idea that's worth investing in! And what you'd like to get out of this! Fluffy romance? Citrusy goodness? Engaging action? Please let me know with a review! :) Without further adieu, I present to you, the first chapter. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

The sun was directly overhead, gently enveloping the lands in a warm embrace, as specks of cotton white clouds fringed the horizon. A teasing breeze ruffled the leaves as the trees stood guard, bordering the landscape of one of the many outdoor training fields. Today would be a special training day. Or at least, that's what the instructor, Kim Yumi had informed them. They were currently gathered in the centre of the sandy field.

After the latest NOVA incursion, wherein the S-Class NOVA had nearly succeeded in breaching all defences and securing the preserved corpse of the Mother of all Pandoras, the principal, Sister Margaret, had the students focus more on fighting as a unit, rather than individual 'super soldiers'. The ranking system proved to be a major flaw, as although an individual Pandora was particularly skilled, they were either ineffective leaders, incapable of motivating or considering others, or inefficient soldiers, abysmal at following orders. Both of which had proved to be an issue during their battles.

Of course, being as the ranking system was not decided solely by WestGeneticsAcademy, they still had to abide by the general rules, but the course curriculum was altered to include as much team work as possible. And since NOVA incursions could not be foretold days in advance, the changes were in effect immediately.

In addition to these ramifications, Sister Margaret had also instructed for a particular group of students to train together, aside from the regular training that they would receive. During the latest NOVA incursion, watching from the control rooms, she had witnessed the incredible combined powers and team work in the inner underground chambers of the academy, as well as in the Ravensborne Nucleotide.

So, as she had decreed after much contemplation, the sophomores: Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen and Ganessa Roland, would be training with the juniors: Elizabeth Mably, Ingrid Bernstein, Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, Creo Brand, Chiffon Fairchild, and Ticy Phenyl. And, of course, with one other...

Sister Margaret had examined this ragtag group, and was proud of their Pandora abilities, and especially so, after the tenth NOVA incursion.

Satellizer L. Bridget, the Untouchable Queen of the United Kingdom, although only a sophomore at West Genetics, had an astounding arsenal of high-end skills. She used Nova Blood, the mid-blade handled weapon with immense powers, capable of immediately destroying some volt weapons upon contact. Of course, had 'that' not happened at EastGeneticsAcademy, she would technically be a junior, but that was besides the matter... Her demeanour seemed to have mellowed out somewhat, and it was all thanks to a peculiar freshman Limiter, who had managed to worm his way behind her barriers, and into her heart. With her unrivalled strong will combined with the fearsome skills she possessed, she was without a doubt the strongest amongst the second years, and top ranked within even the third years.

Rana Linchen, of Tibet, had recently transferred in, and certainly did not disappoint in terms of her willingness to learn and improve, as well as her potential. Her upbeat personality and enthusiasm was always welcome. She was a melee fighter, and extremely talented in martial arts. She used Shinen, steel plated gauntlets and boots, which, used in tandem with her ability to use her Stigmata to channel energy throughout her body, proclaimed her to be the ultimate close-range fighter.

Ganessa Roland, The Angel of Confinement of the United Kingdom, although was often boastful, was also skilled as a fighter. Even though she often denied it, she really did care for her classmates, and the friends she had by her side. She used Chains of Binding, weighted chains, that acted as flails, and was capable of manipulating the speed, length and path of them.

Elizabeth Mably, The Academy Reigning Enforcer of the United Kingdom, always kept a calm and patient demeanour, even in the midst of battle, and as such, paid off. She was highly intelligent, being the first to discover the weakness of the Nova-fied Pandoras in a mere few minutes of battle against one. She was pragmatic and practical, and always did her part if not more, doing what was right. Although sometimes coming across as cold-hearted, she was actually very considerate of others, and cared deeply for her friends, and even for others beyond her inner circle. She used the Stigma Satellite System (SSS), capable of firing lasers at her targets, making her a long-range fighter.

Ingrid Bernstein, The Guardian of Order of Germany, wielded two bladed tonfas, Divine Trust, with frightening accuracy, and perpetually abided by the rules set out by the Academy.

Arnett McMillan, The Slashing Trickster of Switzerland, sported Scythe Machina, a deadly scythe, nearly the same size as her whole body, reminiscent of the scythe that Death himself used, with great efficiency.

Attia Simmons, the Manipulative Schemer of Italy, used Elegant Destroyer, a chained Morning Star, although she often preferred to 'plan' behind the scenes, rather than directly fight.

Creo Brand, the Lightning Hammer of Germany, fought in a similar style to Rana. She used Infinity Fang, a pair of steel plated gloves, using martial arts to engage the enemy. She possessed enough force to hit a person through simple wind force.

Chiffon Fairchild, the Unmatched Smiling Monster of Canada, although seemingly was only mild-mannered and kind-hearted, was unanimously ranked first amongst the third years, and wielded massive, clawed gauntlets with immense raw powers, and was a talented Pandora as well.

Finally, Ticy Phenyl, the Hitman of Finland, used Zanbato, a defensive sword where she could manipulate the density of the blade. She was known to be a defensive fighter, rarely running headlong into a battle to fight an opponent.

Of course, the girls had their own issues with each other at times, but that would hopefully be smoothed over, with increased reliance on each other.

"As Pandoras, you need to be prepared for everything and anything out on the battlefield. Therefore," Kim Yumi their instructor from Korea, began, pointing at the girls in turn, "we'll be holding a special training session. Understood?"

"Gotcha." Rana exclaimed excitedly. She was nearly hopping up and down in her excitement.

"Of course." Ganessa supplied with a haughty grin, arms crossed under her chest.

"F-Fine..." Satellizer mumbled, nearly unheard, as she suddenly found the ground immensely interesting, staring at the individual grains of sand on the field. How interesting! They were nearly the same size!

"Go ahead, give me your worst." Attia smirked, checking her nails, not even bothering to maintain eye contact with her instructor.

"I'll be ready." Creo answered tersely.

Ingrid replied with a chortle.

Arnett gave a snorting laugh, dismissing the thought that anything from their training would even be able to phase her, while Elizabeth and Ticy merely gave a curt nod. They were not ones to underestimate anyone or anything. Being more experienced, they realized that being caught off guard was often fatal on the battle field.

"I'm always willing to learn something new! We'll be under your guidance, then." Chiffon responded politely.

The words had barely left her lips when a suffocating feeling engulfed them, as the Earth's gravity seemed to increase tenfold. Taken by surprise collective yelps were heard throughout the group, even the normally composed Elizabeth. The girls immediately collapsed onto the ground, frozen in place.

Barely able to turn around, Satellizer and Rana managed to found the culprit, craning their necks to catch sight of the perpetrator. The boy was standing, with his feet shoulder-width apart. His right arm outstretched and his hand open, with his left hand gripping his right forearm to steady it.

"Kazuya?!" Rana exclaimed. "You're doing this?!"

A noticeable blush was forming on his cheeks, as the blood rushed to the girls' faces. How painfully pleasurable it was to be under his Freezing effect!

"Yes. For today's training session, your objective is to escape from Kazuya's powerful Freezing field. As an added rule, you are not to use Pandora Mode. But I suppose, if you insist... You'll discover how 'dangerous' it'll be... Since he'll have to stop all of you... And not just one specific person."

Kim's breathing was starting to become erratic, and she shut her eyes, trying to blot out the pleasure. "I said that I'd be testing your versatility. And as you may have noticed, Kazuya's Freezing area also has an interesting side effect." A sensual gasp slipped past her. If only they truly knew of the consequences of the side effects...

"Th-This feeling... Wh-What is this warm fuzzy feeling...? I-" The class president was gasping, face flushed, breathing heavily, eyes shut, both hands snaking southward, covering the area between her legs through her gym shorts.

"It's just like an Ereinbar Set..." Attia choked out, both arms clutching desperately at her sides, blushing madly, eyes tightly shut.

"I can't move, it f-feels too good! Wh-What an incredible sensation!" Ingrid panted out, a tremendous blush painted her cheeks, as she barely kept one eye open, both hands, like Chiffon, grasping at her crotch-area, trembling all the while.

Still sitting on her haunches, with her eyes closed in a bright red blush, with her hands covering her womanhood, Kim was somewhat embarrassed to say that the Freezing was affecting her the most. After all, she had never experienced one of this magnitude. "Everyone can use Ereinbar Set. In other words, you all have to be able to fight against this feeling. It's not enough to withstand the pain of a Freezing area, you must also be able to withstand the intense pleasure of an Ereinbar Set. But I don't... I..." She let loose a loud sensual moan.

It was all the others could do but barely support themselves, to remain upright. But try as they may, gasps, moans and pants managed to escape their pleasure-filled bodies.

Elizabeth could not believe it. She believed she had chosen the best Limiter at the Academy, but she was sadly mistaken. Kazuya's power was tenfold that of Andre's, and put his to shame. She found this fact most interesting. Of course, in the state of mind she was in, that thought only barely managed to register in her brain, pushed into some back corner of her consciousness.

Satellizer was supporting herself with one arm and hugging herself with the other, panting, face heated. "Even when it comes to this, I won't lose!"

However, it seemed, the girls were fighting a losing battle. Unable to move, the girls were at Kazuya's mercy. Their feminine hormones raging rampant in their blood, jumbling their thoughts, lowering their inhibitions, and showcasing wild fantasies. Squirming in the affected field, all eleven girls, including their teacher, felt their panties moistening, as they trembled.

Arnett growled in impatience, but it came out as a low groan. "Th-That's it. I-I'm going t-to-"

"N-No!" Chiffon barely wheezed out between breaths. "It's- W-We don't know wh-what'll h-happen-"

"Sh-Shut u-up! I- I'm g-going t-to- I-If I-I don't. W-We'll a-all be-"

A tightening feeling in their abdomen proved that any longer, and they would all be helpless slaves... To Kazuya's intoxicating power... And his pleasing visage...

Arnett had had enough. Although her body told her otherwise and craved these carnal pleasures, her rational mind, pushed far into the back corner of her consciousness by the intense pleasure, suggested that she try Pandora mode to escape. How bad could it be? Very.

Closing both of her eyes, she focussed her energy into her back, to the implanted Stigmata, allowing the power to course through her body. For a moment, for a glorious moment, after she entered Pandora mode, she was able to stand, and wade forwards, albeit seemingly through neck-high quick sand. Her head was clear, if only for a short moment.

Kazuya, with his eyes closed in concentration, trying insanely hard to blot out the sensual sounds the girls were making, was unaware that Arnett had entered Pandora mode, and only that there seemed to be a resistance to his Freezing area. _Sister Margaret and Kim told me to help them get accustomed to Freezing effects in addition to Ereinbar set, and to give it my best, else they would not improve fast enough... I'm not sure if I really should... But I want to help them all out too. So I guess I might as well give it my best shot..._

Taking a deep steadying breath, inhaling through his nose and exhaling slowly out of his mouth, Kazuya reached within himself to muster the strength to intensity of the Freezing and Ereinbar set, and what happened next made his eyes shoot open.

The girls had started sweating, some of their fluids nearly leaking out, a hazy fog muddling their thoughts, as they endured the pleasure, only to find Arnett inching forward, violently trembling, to their utter horror, when an exhale was heard.

A crashing wave of pleasure drowned them, as they instantly flattened to the ground, the pleasure they were feeling intensifying to incredible proportions. Arnett came crashing to the ground in a heap, as her Pandora mode was outdone by Kazuya's Freezing and Ereinbar set effects. Being caught surprised, the deluge of hormones was too much to handle, as an intricate blue magic circle flashed in their minds, before going blank, and seemingly in practiced unison, they shouted their release, some yelling 'Kazuya~' in the process.

Kazuya stared wide-eyed at the spectacle before him, his blood rushing straight up north to his head and down south to his little soldier. He was honestly not expecting 'this' to happen. Eleven gorgeous ladies were a sweating, panting and moaning mess before him, and his member acknowledge this immensely rousing image, searing it into the hard drive of his brain in high definition.

"O-Oh m-my God. I- I'm so s-sorry!" Kazuya stammered, immediately relinquishing his hold on the girls, slowly stepping forwards, but they were still unable to move, in the fuzzy afterglow of their volcanic release.

"I- I didn't mean to! Honest!" As he approached the girls after several awkward moments, a few girls were able to open their eyes now, and barely struggle to seiza position. "A-Are you all o-okay?"

"K-Kazuya..." Kim trailed off with a sensual whisper, causing his manhood to stand at attention, and his face to flush a darker red.

Rana and Elizabeth joined in, as they tugged at the collar of their gym uniform, before disengaging their Volt texture uniforms, leaving Rana in her bandages and loin cloth, and Elizabeth in her birthday suit.

"A-Ah." Kazuya was drowning in his testosterone levels now, as he pitched a noticeable tent in his pants. "I- I have t-to g-go-" But his eyes were glued in place, as someone grabbed a hold of his left and right pant leg, keeping him in place, and another trailed a hand up his leg, stopping at his groin area, causing a shiver to shoot up his spine.

He soon discovered that is was Chiffon, Ingrid and Satellizer, respectively.

"Stay..." Satellizer ordered in a husky tone before it was all too much for him, and with a trickle of blood leaking down from his nose, he passed out, falling forward onto someone.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter! :) Please let me know if I should continue this with a review! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
